epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/Nicholaus Copernicus vs. Gallileo Gallilei. Regular Rap Battles of History Season 1.
Episode 3 - Nicholaus Copernicus vs. Gallileo Gallilei In a DeviantArt Rap Battle series, a polish astronomist Nicholas Copernicus battles a Renaissance astronomist Gallileo Gallilei. The Battle REGULAR RAP BATTLES OF LIFE! NICHOLAUS! COPERNICUS! VS! GALLILEO GALLILEIIIIII-''' '''*meteor crashes the announcer* OUCH. MY HEAD. Nicholaus Copernicus: Get ready to feel the wrath of my own solar system No more Italian astronomists out there? Well, find them. I'm gonna make a Big Bang that you'll never exist You're dumb as fuck, i will punch you with my sun fist! I've discovered all the planets from Mercury to Neptune Sick and tired of me? Get out, i don't wanna see you in June Your name is like an autonomous community of Spain In all your national country you are a science big shame If you see the sun, you're blind, just as the energy Forgetting about the black holes is not all that you see In Soviet Russia, Stallinists don't believe in your planet science Your fathers in italy can't chug you a fuckin' alliance I spin around your poop planet with soon-LASER EYES! Some people in your land don't respect you and be shy I can't understand your signature, 'cause that's full of crap You'll never love your elder daughter, for me it's a trap Gallileo Gallilei: I've just achieved my friend in all the world, fatass, Also discovered Venus and Jupiter, all you do is stress The name's Gallileo and i will step into your land 'cause i've made Ganymede, Io and two others learned by man From Monaco to Sicily, I'm the best of the nation Everyone knows that i'm also a scientific sensation, engineer, mathematic, philosopher too you know. Even if i rap battle against you, this will be my show! I'm the father of modern physics, all you do is search planets I'm dead, but not for you, not for my famous sand I mean, sand from other planets, 'cause it's the truth. I will kick a meteor with my bat, just like Babe Ruth! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Moon! No, it's not made for you I'm sure Nibiru don't kick us all in the future, PHEW! FUCK YOU! THIS TIME I WILL NEVER BE ENRAGED! Only a good scientist and astronomist will make you frickin' caged. Nicholaus Copernicus: You've got stared into the eyes of my next planet, boy 'Cause if you do it next time, you'll suffer the bad joy! Have more knowledge than me? Kids will never watch you at Thorn This is the modern era, you should even watch porn Suck my Pluto ass, it's full of golden crap, you see? Alaska to Australia, the world doesn't ever agree I repeat, Galicia. It's gonna beat your face and toes, It's true, i don't care about that, you're gonna lose everything and your lactose! Gallileo Gallilei Shoot at me? That's Impossible, i will never die I will be alive on my lover's hearts, at you not! NO LIE. Sick and tired of your raps, there's no way to defy Thorn is really called Torun, i'm the one you make you cry I will kick your spirit of planets, it's the way should be All the Italians love me, you're just a piece of heat This solar battle is over, i can't stand it anymore Nicholaus crashed his own nebula shore to shore. UGH... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! REGULAR RAP *meteor crashes again* OW. NOT AGAIN. Category:Blog posts